1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device using a heat sink for cooling electronic components including an MPU.
2. Description of the Invention
An MPU (Micro Processing Unit) is an electronic component functioning as a central unit of a computer for performing processing such as a computation and other operations on received data, thereby obtaining output results. Such MPUs are loaded on various electronic apparatuses such as a server, a personal computer, and the like. In recent years, the clock frequency of the MPU is remarkably increased. Together with the increase in clock frequency, the heat generated from the MPU itself also has a tendency to increase. In some cases, the MPU may erroneously operate due to the generated heat. Accordingly, in order to maintain the performance of the MPU during the operation of the electronic apparatus, it is necessary to cool the MPU. For the purpose of cooling the MPU, a heat sink fan is installed in the inside of the electronic apparatus. The heat sink fan includes a heat sink configured by a plurality of heat radiating fins having a larger heat transfer area formed from a metal with high thermal conductivity, and a cooling fan for air-cooling the heat sink. The heat sink is installed in the inside of the electronic apparatus so as to be in contact with the MPU, thereby receiving the heat generated by the MPU. The heat transferred from the MPU to the heat sink is forcibly released to the exterior of the heat sink by means of airflow supplied from the cooling fan. As the result of the transfer of the heat to the heat sink, the MPU can normally operate without operating erroneously due to the heat generated by the MPU itself.
Generally, the cooling fan is disposed in a position opposed to the heat sink, and has an engaging portion for restricting a relative movement thereof with respect to the heat sink.